The Guardian of the Elements
by HaloloverA001
Summary: What Happens when a Forerunner Warden that was once a pony that was loved by the two Princesses Celestia and Luna has been in a state of stasis for over a thousand years was awoken by the Mane 6? Will he be able to reconnect with those he loves? (WIP)/(on Hold)
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian of the Elements Prolouge

A thousand years.  
A thousand years, thats how long I have sleepted for now sine the Threat is gone.  
My name is 20434-1A Sepernt Justice or formerly known as Heartligh Summers before being compossed and I am the Promethean Guardian of the planet desinated 20-43-221A or Equestria.  
Before I was sent into sleep mode all I knew was that my creators, the forerunners, were finishing the final stage of the plan to activate the halo array, a super weapon that causes mass destrution on a galatic scale.  
I was sent to this planet where they would reseed it after the firing the array with the local lifeforms and then leave but only leaving me and my unit behind as guardians to protect them from the flood but also due to my past crimes.  
Now I am being awoken from my eternal slumber that has lasted for thousands of years by something or someone native to this planet.

Sepernt's P.O.V "System rebooting is at 5%, actvating low powered systems and activating AI HEARTLIGH SUMMERS/20434-1A." I woke up to having my rebooting progress bar showen infront of me, ha after a thounsand years its funny that it stll works.  
-45 Mins Later-  
"Systems rebooting is at 55%." My HUD displayed as I awaited for my optics and audio conpoments to come online after a thousand years of being in stone and me geting really board of waiting.  
"Systems rebooting is at 60%, audio unit online, next part online is optics which is at 70%." It said again as I started to hear again, by my creators name it was lovely to hear things again.  
"Hey twi what did you do to the statue?" said a voice that was female but almost sounded as if she was in a state of being scared of of its skin.  
"I dont know RD, but I had touched the base of the statue and it must have a power core that activated the statue!" another said maybe this is Twi the other voice mentioned.  
"Systems rebooting is at 70.5%, audio unit online,optics are online, next part is the voice box and the joints." my HUD said again as It started to show my surroundings, I was in a room made of wood.  
I started to look around and saw six colourful ponies infront of me that I had missed the first time I had scaned the room, some had wings, some had horns and two had none but one had both a horn and wing's but all of them had markings on the rear ends.  
"Guys, look its awake." a yellow and pink coloured pony said so quietly to the others as they all turned and loked at me with both fear and wonder in there eyes.  
"Can it speak and understand us?" A cyan blue and rainbow coloured pony asked the others who were still staring at me to a point that I thought they might run away.  
"Ah dont know Rainbow Dash, but it looks like its studding us like when Twillight is stuck in a new book researching a new spell." a orange coloured pony said to the one called Rainbow Dash.  
"Systems rebooting complete, Promethean vision online, now rebooting weapon,teleporter and equipment system." My HUD displayed again, by my creators name this is really taking so long to finish.  
Well I best try to comunnicate with them as they seem sentient enought to talk to and understand me.  
"Hello?" I said but it sounded a bit garbbeld up due to my voice box just being re-activated after a thousand years.  
"IT TALKS!" all six of the colourful ponies shouted at the top of their lungs and it sounding a bit insulting to me.  
"Yes, I do talk and that was really insulting of you all ,for that you should know that I have been asleep for a thousand years!" I said quite in a smart ass tone.  
"Reboot for weapon, teleporter and equipment systems is now finished, starting watcher reboot at 55 %" my HUD displayed infront of me as I started to move off the stand I was posed as attacking something on for a thousand years.  
"My, my whats with all the shouting for my little ponies?" asked a voice outside that sounded like it belonged to some one royal.  
"Princess Celetia, the statue we recovered from your old castle, we managed to reactivate IT!" said the purple pony that had both wings and a horn giving off a weird energy signature that I would look into later on when there is time.  
"Really, let me see it then!" said the voice that belonged to the so called Princess Celestia.  
Then the door to the room opened up and there entered a white Alicorn with a mane and tail the colors of a rainbow that seemed like it waved like if had a mind of its own and had a mark that is of a sun on her flank but I knew who this was MY old lover but wait what is this felling in my chest I not had this since...  
I turned to face the ponies and saw them bowing down to her so I desided to copy their action and do the same as them.  
"What is this then, is this...thing bowing down to me?" she asked me exspecting an awnser from me.  
"You must be Princess Celestia that these ponies were talking about which means you are royalty." I said and her reaction to what I said was quite suprising and amuzing to me but I started to activate my teleporter.  
"Do you have a name also what are you and why are you here?" she asked with curiosity and susption in her voice with a hint of distrust but its usually the same reaction I am used to anyway.  
"I am desinated as 20434-1A Sepernt Justice or was formerly knowen as Heartligh summers your highness, I am a Warden, I still retain the memories of Heartlight Summers but the forerunners put his mind and physical body into this Suit that was built by the forerunners, then uploading the memories and life of Heartligh Summers and I was assinged to protect this planet from threats like the Flood and also the keeper of the keyship that is currently burried on the moon." as I introduced myself to her, I then explained what the Flood and Forerunners were and why I was here.  
"May I ask what are you going to do now Sepernt Justice since this so called Flood hasn't been seen here for so long?" she asked me with some curiostity.  
"Well my objective was to protect this planet but due to there being no current threat, I might explore this planet to know nore about it" I said.  
"WAIT,WAIT,WAIT... Let me get this right, your a robot who was to protect this planet from this thing you call the Flood, yet why were you turned to stone?" the cyan one shouted.  
"That was a system protocal if there is no Flood I am to decativate and go to stasis until something on the outside aka you lot end up reactivating me." I said to hopefully make her back off and it worked as I didn't really tell what my REAL purpose was being here on this planet, so I decided to activate my teleporter.  
"QBJECTIVE UPDATE : YOU ARETO RETURN TO THE KEYSHIP THEN TO FIND OUT MORE OF THIS SO CALLED MAGIC."my HUD's misson objectives reupdated and displayed my new objective that was set 500 years after I went into stasis mode.  
"Well I must leave now but I will be back!" I said as all eight as they saw me start to glow a cyan blue/Firery Orange colour showing tht I was starting to teleport away to the outside world.  
"WAIT" Princess Celestia shouted but it was too late for them as I started to teleport out of the room to the enterance to my keyship.  
"0124278-12G Are you still operational?" I asked my keyships monitor who was to keep the ship in working order if I was gone.  
"YES 20434-1A I AM STILL ONLINE WHY? " asked 0124278-12G.  
"OPERATION: DELTA SIERA ALPHA BRAVO 0087" I replied to him, he should know what to do now.  
"CONFIRMED, ACTIVATING ALL GROUND AND AIR UNITS AND AND ALSO THE GUARDIAN." He replied as I knew what he was reactivating. -End of chapter 1-  



	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2, secrets arise -

A/N HI guys Now you might wonder why I didn't have an A/N last chapter its is because I had saved two copies and the A/N for the first chapter was lost but If your wondering to add a reveiw go ahead.  
Also I metion cycles in this chapter this is basicly just hours so when I say half a cycle it means half an hour. And also that this a quick chapter so if it isn't as good as the first it because I was well rushed to make this chapter.  
Thats all thanks.

Guardian's P.O.V

"Are we ready yet?" I asked as I wanted to show HER who and what I have become.  
"Yes Guardian we have all units operational but or ship has taken damage so the constructor sentinals are buzy working on the repairs." the monitor replied.  
"Good I will go to the ground in a 2 cycles so have my personal Phaton and guards ready!" I shouted as I exited the bridge of my ship and headed into my personal quaters.  
The room was small but it had a bed, storage locker, toilet and a terminal and a combat skin changer/remover.  
"Well I am going to sleep for half a cycle so I have enought time to get ready." I said as I layed down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.  
-Timeskip 15 mins later, Dream void-  
"Guardian" a voice shouted.  
"wha..where am I?" I asked as I looked around the void of blackness I was in.  
"Guardian" the voice said again.  
"Hello?" I asked to whoever was also here with me.  
"Guardian come towards the light" the voice said and then a blue light appeared infront of me.  
"Ok..." I said and I started to walk towards this light.  
As I entered the light I was teleported to a field of green grass.  
"Hello?!" I shouted to see if anyone else was here with me.  
"Hello, Guardian or should I say Heart Summers." said an all too familiar voice.  
"Hello Luna." I said to the dark blue alicorn who was the princess of the night.  
"Nice to see you after all these years Summers." She said with happiness tracked through her voice.  
"You to Luna, so how is Celestia nowadays?" I asked her.  
"Well why not ask her yourself." she said with a smile.  
"wait, WHAT?!" I shouted in suprise.  
Luna's Horn lit up and the scenary changed as we entered Celestia's Dream.  
"Well where is she and what's with the crowd?" I asked as couldn't see from the crowd in her dream.  
"Well she has always missed you when you vanashed from the face of the planet with no trace apart from the statue that you were incased in." Luna said as she told me how Celstia basicly became sad after what she did and when I disappeard.  
"why is she concernd about me after what she did all those years ago?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Well she never really wanted to do what she did and she still regrets her choise even now but you know what she really wanted to do with you if she didn't want to do if she didn't cast you out?" she asked as she must of picked up on my curiosity.  
"Yes, I do." I said.  
"well She wanted to make you her King but since the alicorn code at that time was made up she could of had you become her king and well..." Luna said as she stutterd at the last part of her sentence.  
"Well what luna, Wait let me guess you loved me as well didn't you?" I asked as I rembered the time that me, celestia and Luna used to watch the sunset from the hill that was now the Castles grounds.  
"Yes, and I still do." She said as her cheeks became redder that a monitor's defence Laser ( A/N 343G laser from Halo 3).  
"Well why didn't you or Celestia tell me this all those years ago?" I asked.  
"I tryed and so did she but we couldn't bring ourself to ask you." she said with saddness as a tear fell from her eye.  
"Please Luna don't cry, I don't like seeing you sad it makes me guilty and all horrible inside." I said as I pressed a button on my Combat skin to now show my true form.  
"What was that noise... Wait d-did you reomve that metal thing?" she asked as I had removed the Combat skin.  
"Yes I did it is time to show who I really am Luna." I said as I moved close to her.  
"Wait what about Celestia?" She asked me as our heads moved closer.  
"Well Summon her to us here." I said to her as her horn lit up again possibly summening Celestia to us.  
"Yes Lulu what is it?" she asked Luna.  
"Tia, Remeber how you whished that Heartlight never left you?" Luna asked Celestia.  
"Yes why do you ask?" She asked.  
"Well what if I were to say he is still alive, what would you do?" Luna asked her.  
"Hmm, Well I would ask for a chance to restart our relationship again why?" She asked.  
"Well he is alive but you will have to guess who it is?" she said to Celectia as I watched from a distance.  
"Wait i-is he Guardian?" she asked Luna.  
"You can find out yourself tomorrow sister." Luna said trying to make sure I was not discovered here.  
"ok I will goodnight Luna." She said and returned to her dreams.  
"You have to go now but we will see each other again soon." Luna said as the dream ended.  
-Current time, Guardian's room-  
I woke up from that encounter with Luna and I feel excited to finaly join my lovers again after all these years.  
"Guardian, We are ready to go." Said one of my Personal guards.  
"Ok well Only we go no escorts" I said as we moved towards the hanger bay.  
I approched my phaton and was teleported into the controller set and started my phaton up.  
"This is 00192 to bridge, ready to go now." I said to the monitor on the bridge.  
"Ok Guardian and good luck" He said.  
The hanger bay sheild lowered and we moved towards the planet.  
"I hope this goes well and not end in disater, I really don't want that to happen." I though as we stared to enter the planets atmosphire.  
-End of Chapter 2-

Rate&Review 


	3. Author note No1

-A/N 1- Ideas-

A/N Hey guys its me HaloA001 Well thanks for the over 100 veiws I think the story was at its biggest on the saturday when I released the story to the world (btw US you guys must all be nuts for this story because I got over 160 veiws and 101 visets from you guys so thanks!)  
Yeah nothing else apart from that check out Kiliani's story's, you might find them intresting (he was my first auther for helping me come up with the story).  
Well just Rate and reveiw (if not working just PM me) thats all.  
Also I might make a vote for what shall I call guardian so send me some ideas (originaly Heartlight Summers but can be changed.)  
End of A/U


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys (or gals), sorry if the story has not been updated in a while due to events happening in life but I AM BACK!  
So lets get on to the story and also happy xmas.

-Chapter 3, The meeting of Restarting old flames of love -

-Guardian's P.O.V-

"Honor Guards wait here with the Pheaton gunships and let NO ONE get within a 10 mile of them." I said as we landed in Canterlot Castle's Royal Gardians.

"Charlie 01 this Charlie actual are you in range?" I asked as the crawler sniper cover was in range and hidden.

"Yes, we have visual on Tango Romeo and Delta and Alpha team are on standby and ready to spring out in a attack." Charlie 01 Replied

"Good Send two Crwalers from Bravo team to come with me" I said bak to Charlie-01

"Roger that, Bravo 04 and 02 have been notified and are Oscar mike to your location." Charlie 01 said back as two small slpispace portals opened up next to me reveling Bravo O2 and 04.

"Ok Charlie 01 thanks, now Bravo 02 and 04 follow me and do not enage till we taken hits got it? I asked B-02 and B-04.

"Yes Sir." They Both replied at the same time.

Then as soon as we moved to the enterance into the Castle I was a Pegasus talking to a guard who looked like he was Literly going to rip his tounge out of the Pegasus's mouth.

"What was that?!" said a no so familiar voice in what could be another stuck up Prick.

"I have been told to not tell anyone my orders today from the princesses that also means you too Blueblood." He said.

"Fine, have it your way but one day I will want to know why!" He souted at the guard an walked away from the guard, obliviouse to the fact I was listening to him and was out in the open.

"Oi guard who was that?" I asked the gurad who just looked fed up with this prince.

"Oh that was Prince Blueblood or another stuck up Prick." He replied with venom at the name of Blueblood.

"Oh I can tell that you hate him and I wonder why?" I said woth curiosity why this guard hated him so much.

"He thinks that only Pegasus should be able to rule not everyone else and try to have one night stands with mares." He said as if he was a criminal and the whole having to bed mare then forgetting them THAT really made me start hate him.  
A/N From some stories I have read they usually have Blueblood as one of thouse time of guy that use Mares as a Pleasure tool alought he has some unfortunate accidents (one of my faverout were it was heat seasson and he got dragged into a shop by mares! HEHEHE!")

"Well lets hope I dont see him or he will end up not being able to produce offspring." I said with anger after hearing what he dose to Mares.

"Wait you can do THAT?!" another guard asked woth suprise.

"Yes I have labertories onboard my ship along with a huge med bay why do you ask?" I said as I had an idea what the guard wanted.  
"Well, could you check if he has brainmatter missing as he acts like we the GUARDS are nothing more than trash!" The guard replied again.

"Yes I could but I would need permisson from the Princesses befor hand of the operation." I said.  
"Oh ok least we now know who ask for if we interiagte a prisoner." He said as we continued onwards.

-5 mins later in the throne room-  
-Third Person P.O.V-

The throne room doors are opened up as Guardian enters the room with two of the castles guards and the Guardians Crawlers guards.

"Welcome back Guardian to Canterlot." Princess Celestia Greeted Guardian with a Hoofshake.

"Same to you Celestia and you as well Luna." Guardian returned the gesture with Celestia and Luna.

"Well we all know why you are here but before that Guards take a break for now." Celestia said to the guards and the gurads left without a complaint.

-Celestia's P.O.V -

"Now since we are alone can you show us who you really are Guardian or is that suit stuck to you?" I asked Guardian who was talking in a strange language to his guards which inturn climbed up the pillars of the throne room.

"Yes give me A minute or two to remove the suit." He said as there was a sond of beeping coming from him.

As soon as the beeping stopped his suit started to fold back from the middle of his body and folded baclwards and forwards.

"What the.. Sunny is that you I asked as his suit started to show more and more of his body and the back part reveild his cutie mark to be a stragne symbole next to Heartlight summers cutie mark.

The top half of his suit stopped at his helmet and he looked righ at me and his bottom half has been compleatly removed.

-Guardian's P.O.V-

"Here we go then time to see what will happen." I though as my HUD displayed a Popup saying Remove Helpmet "YES" Or "No".

"Yes" I said to the onboard computer and the HUD switched off and the Helmet started to fold away from my face.

-Celestia's P.O.V-  
"What is going on, is he stuck in the helmet?" I though of why it was taking so long for him to reveil his face.

"Yes" I heard him saying and then the 'Eyes' of the helmet went black and a wirring noise and his helmet started to peel away from his face.

"Oh my dear goodness...Sunny is t-that y-you?" I asked almost on the verge of crying a river.

As Helmet continued to peel away it started to show his face which was a fiery orange with his mane being a Dark royal blue colour and his Eyes were a light blue with a dark blue almost glow to them from possibly being put in the suit whith his mussule having a scar running from this left eye to this right side of his mussle and having being as tall as me and Luna.

"Yes Celestia its me Heartlight or sunny as you used to call me" He said as his voice was just how I remebered it a low but sweet sounding voice.

Now I couldn't hold back my tears and ran up to him and cuddled him and cried on his shoulder.

"I guess you REALLY missed me alot didn't you Celestia?" He asked as I still cried into this shoulder then eventually pulled away and lokked into his light blue eyes.

"Where Did you go?" I asked him as here he is after a thousand years since his disapperance and still looking good as ever.

"Do you remeber that artifact I found well turns out it was a teleporter to a ship in the Asteroied Belt in our solar system. and it had robots whuch help me to live for a good amount of years and I-I..." He started to stutter almost like he was going to cry as well.

"I was put into the suit and was stuck in stasis for a thousand years after that and before then I never got to see you or Luna but watched you as you both though I was dead but I missed you both so now its my turn to cry now." he said an then me and Luna Cuddeled him as we all started to cry as me and luna and him haven't seen each other for a good long time.

"Why did you leave us?" I asked while cuddling into him still felling at peace once again that my Love has returned.

"So you remeber the Corrination for you both well after reading a book about Alicorns that were immortal I was upset that you would both be heartbroken if I died and you lived on without me." he said as he looked at me with those blue lovely eyes of his which were a little bit red and puffy from crying.

"So now you have returned to us but why?" Luna asked him as he turned around to face him.

"I returend becuase I am retiring from being a Guardian to spend time with my lovers that I have missed so, so much." He said as he looked back at me with one of his biggest smiles that I knew him for.

"So, you wish to return to be beside us both?" I asked with my voice hopefull that he is staying next to us.

"Yes my lovely Tia and Luna." He said as I had predicted from him and we ended up having another group hug again which lasted 10 minutes.

\- 4 hour later, Dining hall-  
\- Heartlight's P.O.V-

It was approaching that time of the day that Luna had to raise the moon soon and we were sitting at the dining table having dinner while chatcking up on old times.

"Well it looks like its time for the moon to be raised Luna." said Celestia as she was finishing off a huge slice of cake.

"Yes sister it is that time, Heartligh would you like to see me raise the moon?" Luna asked as she turned to look at me.

"Yes I would like to see that Luna." I said as we all left the table and I gave my thanks to the cheif for the dinner he made.

-Cortyard-

Me, Luna and Celestia were outside in the cortyard watching the sunset over the hillside.

"Well Luna let Sunny see what it is we do." Celestia said to luna as both their horns started to glow and the both took of into the sky.

The next couple of minutes were absulotly incredibal to observe as Celestia lower the sun and Luna raised the moon over the hillside.

"Woo, good job ladies" I said as I clapped and cheered on their hard work to lower the sun and raise the moon and they flew straight down towards the ground infront of me.

"I am glad to see you happy again Sunny." Celestia said as she nuzzled my right cheeck and luna did the same with my left cheeck too.

"Me too Sunny." Luna said while still nuzzlling my left cheeck then me and Celestia yawned.

"Well I am tired out so I am going to hit the hay but I will see you both in the morning." I said as we headed back inside the Castle.

"Yes I am as well, I will show you to your room Sunshine" Celestia said which got me and her both blushing a lightly but It was not as visable for me.

"Well I must attend Night Cort so I shall see you both in the morning so goddnight sister and sunny." She said as she turned away to the Throne room before turning around and winking right at me.

"Goodnigh Luna and Good luck!" I said as I bid goodnight to Luna as me and Celestia walked up to the bedrooms.

"Well here is your room its across from both me and Luna's bedrooms." Celestia said as she showed me inside my room.

"Thanks you Tia, I will see you in the morning so goodnight." I said but Celestia said nothing back but walked up to me both our heads quite close to each other.

Celestia started to move close to my face and I did the same until our lips tuched and we kissed each other and we were like this for a good couple of minutes until we parted from each other to catch our breath's back.

"Well goodnight my love." She said as she walked out of my room with the moonlight hitting here made her glow like she was a goddess sent from the heavans.

"Goodnight to you as well Celestia." I said as she closed the door and I slipped right under the covers of my new bed.

-End of Chapter 3 -

A/N well How was that Heartligh managed to get back togeather with Celestia and Luna.  
Well just R&R now on how this chapter was.

This is HaloLoverA001 Signing off

End of A/N 


	5. Chapter 4 Authors note 2

Chpater 5 Ver 2 (Authers note)

Hi guys or gals, First of all I am NOT dead, just on a break (an exstreamly LONG one) from the story this is due to multipule things that have been hapening bhind the sceens so to speak.

First of all I have not been updating the story for two problems that have happend recently one being about ho to progress onwards in this story and the other being a damaged computer that was FUBARed and the only thing left is the data from its HDD (Hard Drive).

Lets get to problem one, when I first started this story is because I was board one day with nothing to do but I had my note book next to me I had an idea for writting the story so I stared in early August of 2015 and when it hit December I decided to make this story happen at first I had planned to make it with a covie hunter or a Mlekgolo or the big wormy shield and fuel rod cannon dudes but it changed I played Halo 5 and discovered Warden Eternal which to me the guy was cool (even if he is a bad guy but come on a robot with a Big Frikking sword whynot?) so I changed it to base my character Guardian off of him hich came to how I made this story.  
Then when I finished chapter 4 I sat there in my room with lots of ideas for chapter 5 but this is where we hit problem No#1, if any other writter out there who reads this should understand what this problem is and been through it, is that I have SO MEANY IDEAS that I litterl have headaches from them.  
Its like a tree once its been planted into the ground its grow branches then those branches keep growing now to me being compared to this tree is tht this story has spread the ideas of more stories from this and I just can bear it anymore which is partly the reason for the break I am on and this is when problem No#2 takes the stage as last week my old laptop, a HP Pavallion G6 sadly had its screen broken and so I had to get a new one but the guys who tried to fix it said they could salvage the data on the HD so I said trancefre everything to the new one but I forgot to tell him to keep the folder for the chapter (some made it through but chapter 5 v1).

So I shall return to this but untill someone can help me with this this story is on a HITAUS until I can make a new chapter on my own or get some support to finish it.

SO stay loyal my good fellows for I shall return, also leave the kettle on for me when I return to this story!

-USER LOGGED OUT- 


	6. AN 3

A/N No# 3 LOGGING_IN_User:HLA001

LOGGED_IN_USER:HLA001  
MESSAGE_BEGINS

Hey everyone I am back.

Well I am Sorry to say that as of this moment I still haven't been able to get Mircosoft Office but I am maybe going to try Libre Office for this story but DO NOT GIVE UP ON HOPE FOR THIS STORY!

I will return to it but first I have mbeen accepted into Collage To do a NC Techincal Support With Cyber Security Course which I am starting on the 23 August of this year.  
To those who do not know what NC means it means National Certificate level course or a "Starter course" in Collage which I will do over this ear and acheive a HND ( Higher National Diploma) in Technical support.  
That and trying to find a part time job to earn money since I will not have EMA (Educational Maintenance Allowance) after leaving High school. (If your American look up Scottish to US grades and EMA on google).

If I have managed to be able to use Libere Office to write up more chapter on this then there maybe less mistakes with spelling that using notepad and I may go back and redo the first 4 chapters to this story.

So untill the next update I will be radio silence but expect it to be in or around the tart or end of may since the next xouple of weeks including May will be hektic for me with my last exam and revision for it.

So stay hopefull reader and I will see you guys next time!

HaloloverA001 out...

...  
MESSAGE_ENDS...

LOGGING_OUT_USER:HLA001 ...  
USER: HLA001_LOGGED_OUT ...  
... ...HaVe_A_GoOd_DaY... 


End file.
